Such a lock designed to be inserted and fixed in a receiving body of a motor vehicle comprises:                a stator inside which a rotor is capable of being mobile in rotation when a key appropriate for the lock is inserted so as to unlock the lock system of the motor vehicle, said stator comprising a means for fixing to said anti-theft body,        a cover plate of the rotor fixed to the front face of said stator, said cover plate having an opening for the passage of the key capable of cooperating with said rotor,        an anti-pull-out means borne by said cover plate and said stator to fix said cover plate to said stator and to retain said rotor axially in said stator.        
It is known to retain the cover plate at the front of the stator of the lock by a crimped portion located to the rear of the cover plate, making it possible to ensure the integrity of the lock, in particular in the event of the rotor being pulled out or pushed in.
However, a different means is sought to fix the lock to the anti-theft body, making it possible to reduce the costs resulting from the crimping step whilst improving the integrity of the lock.